


520 : 君に会いたい √

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, I want to rate this general but let's not because Toru, M/M, Summary is title, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | TORUKA]520: I miss you.





	520 : 君に会いたい √

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from [our](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/pseuds/Cocuke) chat-roleplay for our ocs.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, thanks for reading.

 

 

━

  
He never had any problem with Taka going out with his friends. Party or dinner. They trusted and respected their personal time. Taka sometimes flew alone to Los Angeles, and he spent his holiday by himself.

At times, jealousy sparked a little fight between them. They'd call each other, oblivious or careless. 

Taka said, his kindness made every woman around him misunderstood. They'd flirt at him and he let them did what they wanted to do.

For him, Taka is careless. Worst when alcohol intoxicated the elder. What happened last year was the example. A guy rubbed Taka's chest with his filthy hands. He wanted to fly to Los Angeles, but he knew Taka'd be annoyed. Called their mutual friends to keep an eye at Taka became his last resort.

But at times, he found himself in an empty room. Lonely.

「What time you'll finished?」he typed on the chat application. Stared blankly at the blueish wallpaper with his chest thumped soft.

Two days ago ONE OK ROCK, the band he's in as guitarist and leader, had finished their Japan tour to more than 30 venues. Yesterday they rested their body from the tension. Today they spent time with their friends and/or family before they planned the world tour–the set list and blah on Monday. 

The tight schedule will be started on July. Taka told him, every time he got the chance, the schedule made him nauseous. It's a heaven for them, no matter how hellish it looked.

Three minutes had passed without an answer.

Toru ruffled his light brown hair “–ck.” acted as if he was a kid. Anxious when Taka didn't reply fast. When it was just three minutes. Add fucking after three.

He'd be a liar if he said Taka's message won't give him something.

Kinda shy to admit it.

Five minutes. No reply.

He leaned his back to the sofa, laid his legs on the table. “What are you doing Taka?” he whined, a bit off from his usual personality. If Taka knew it, Toru swear, that petite guy will tease him non-stop.

His meeting itself gone fast, less than three hours after he arrived at the restaurant. One of his friend, his senior actually, got a call, and he must left. The others decided to call it a day.

Here he is, alone and bored.

He watched Walking Dead and bored. Watched random YouTube's videos and bored. Stared blankly at the ceiling and the boredom made him crazy.

“Please reply.”

His mood lighten up when his phone buzzed, and a notification popped out on his screen. It was Taka.

「What? Do you miss me?」

How did he knew?

Toru coughed. His temperature around his cheeks rose as his pulses grew louder in his ears. 

“Super.”

「Done early. I'll pick you up.」

Man has his own pride.

He imagined Taka must be looked naughty when he typed it, with his wide almond eyes narrowed and his smoky irises sparkled as if he was a little kid, found a thing he interested with. His long oval face full with his huge grin which showed off the line of Taka's big white pearls. That's cute. Taka is.

Toru leaned his head, his phone shadowed his face from the lamplight. Taka is a fire to his ice. Energy's magnet. The center of his life. He's charismatic and also careless, when he hurts, for him, his entire world turned dark. His words might be sharp as a shattered bottle, and people thought he's arrogant, but Taka is gentle and caring. He's delicate and innocent.

Not included in bed.

Taka is fire for his loin. Incubus for his night.

「When will you done?」he sent another one.

Toru changed his position. His feet met the floor. Other notification came, this time was his friend. Expressed his regrets for leaving early. He replied, it was okay and treat him boozes instead. The other promised, and gave them support for their incoming world tour. After a gratitude and exchanged goodnights, their chats came to its end. At the same time Taka replied.

「Do you miss me?」

His lips curved.

The beer he sipped tastier in his bud. A sticker accompanied his petite boyfriend's message. The round faced guy in suits. Yellow glasses perked on his face; hid a sharp, judging eyes. His fingers intertwined under his chin.

Toru licked his full bottom lip. 「Can I pick you in 15 minutes?」

The restaurant was close by. 15 minutes from here if he pushed the speed it'd be less than 10 minutes. Taka met the K1 Grand prix fighter, they said they wanted to celebrate the end of Ambitions' Japan Tour alongside Taka's belated birthday.

「Do you miss me?」

The same reply. No sticker this time.

He imagined Takahiro's face will be red. Unfocused on his talk with his friends and his brows met. Taka is childish, demanding. He's a teaser, but easy to be teased.

The thud behind his ribs played a nice melody in his ears. Needs traveled his muscle's lines on his stomach as lava, to his thighs. The flame turned into a blaze. His loneliness ceased away whenever Taka filled his seconds. 12 years ago, he found a teen. He looked at his own feet as he sang. The dying flame, he soared as a phoenix from the ashes.

「Is 15 minutes ok?」

Toru emptied the can. He sipped the forgotten cigarette he left in the ashtray before he crushed it there and threw in the beer can. He rose from his seat marched towards the dining chair near the living room where he was. He wore his biker jacket and thud his shoulders to make it perfectly framed his lean yet sturdy figure.

As he left for the entrance, his phone buzzed again.

「Miss me or not? ^_^」

Someone's mad.

He wore his shoes, took his key and left his apartment for the empty corridor. Dialed Taka's number he saved as no. 1 on his speed dial. His man of fire always loves being on top–again not included in bed, only on different occasions when they tried lovemaking variates. Taka is aggressive and active, but that was the time where he prefers to be dominated.

The elevator came not long after he pressed the button. Toru stepped inside, picked the basement floor where he parked his car. He leaned his back at the box's metal wall. The door closed, the box moved. The moment Taka breathed on the phone he opened his mouth–

“I miss you, Takahiro.”

–sealed his boyfriend's lips from any protest. “Will be there in 10 minutes.”

When they meet he'd tell Takahiro, how much he missed him. Until those ears became red.

 

━

**Author's Note:**

> “—fire for his loin.” this word from Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita had been bugging me.


End file.
